fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Pauly
Big Pauly is a pepper salesman who frequents Papa Louie's restaurants. He usually has rather large orders. He appears in all Papa Louie games. He was the first person to be freed in the tutorial level for Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. In Gamerias, he often ends up eating something unhealthy, though he's making a healthy effort with Diet Fizzo in Hot Doggeria. He was also the first chubby customer to appear in a Papa Louie game. Flipdeck Information After opening Pauly’s Pepper right next to the Pizzeria, Big Pauly quickly became a regular customer at Papa Louie’s restaurants. He came to Papa Louie’s aid when Sarge contaminated a batch of pepper which created dozens of Pizza Monsters. Big Pauly supplied Papa Louie with explosive Pepper Bombs to help defeat Sarge and the infamous Onion Ring. H Orders Up! Big Pauly usually has very large orders that are tedious to prepare. *'Papa's Pizzeria': he orders a pizza with 4 sausages on right, 4 onions on left, cooked for 20 minutes (3/8 of a meter), and sliced into 8 pieces. *'Papa's Burgeria': he orders a burger with 3 medium patties, 3 cheese, mayonnaise, and top bun. *'Papa's Taco Mia!': he orders pita taco (if you haven't unlocked it, it will be hard instead) with beef, white rice, tomato, pinto beans, cheese, and guacamole. *[[Papa's Freezeria|'Papa's Freezeria']]: he orders a large cup with chocolate syrup, yum n' ms, smooth blend, chocolate cream, chocolate topping, nuts, 5 Creameos, and a cherry. *'Papa's Pancakeria': he orders 3 french toast, each of them having chocolate chips mix, whipped cream and chocolate chips. His drink is coffee (large cup) with sugar. *'Papa's Wingeria': he orders 8 atomic wings on left, 8 French fries on right, ranch dip, blue cheese dip, mango chilli dip, and awesome sauce dip. *'Papa's Hot Doggeria': he orders kielbasa in a Hoagie roll, ketchup, sauerkraut, onions, marinara sauce, green pepper, and tomato wedges. He also wants diet Fizzo drink (large cup) and candy jack (large pack). *'Papa's Burgeria HD':Bottom Bun, Medium Patty(x3), Pepperjack Cheese(x3),Awesome Sauce. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In Round 1, he won to Franco. But lost to Cooper in Round 2. After this, he was no longer eligible as the rule were changed to disallow chubby customers from becoming chefs. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Big Pauly Level: 1-2 Weapon: '''Crushida Pepper Bombs '''Weapon Range: '''Medium '''Damage: '''Normal '''Skill: '''Ground Pound '''What it does: Breaks Cracker Blocks, which are very resistant Trivia *Even though he has very large orders, some customers may have larger orders than he does. Papa Louie does in Pizzeria and Xandra does in Hotdoggeria. Also, Mitch and Sarge Fan's order in Hotdoggeria and Connor's order in Wingeria are as long as Pauly's. *Big Pauly demanded there for customers to have 4 cupcakes in Papa's Cupcakeria, but Matt and Tony decided two would be plenty. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with white rice. *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with chocolate chips mix. *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with french fries. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Diet Fizzo. Gallery 660px-0,661,0,360-Big Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly about to order in Papa's Taco Mia 660px-0,661,0,360-Big pauly (1).jpg|A Thumbs-Up from Big Pauly Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly selling peppers in Pauly's Pepper. Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly rates his burger in Papa's Burgeria L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, and Big Pauly. 660px-0,660,40,400-Bigpaulyperfect.jpg|Big Pauly's perfect order in Freezeria Madpauly.jpg|Big Pauly is not pleased bigpaulyperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|Big Pauly's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. bigpaulyperfectorderhacked.png|Big Pauly is pleased? Pauly eating cupcakes.jpg|Pauly Eating Cupcakes In The Cupcakeria Cover For Facebook... Cupcakeria comingsoon.jpg|...And On The Website Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Category:Obese Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Adults Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:People with Ties Category:Papa's next chefs 2011 Category:Obese Male Characters Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack!